Moon, Fawn, Stone, and Claws
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After they are hit with a weird ray on Quarton, the boys find out that they have all been transformed to monsters! How will they return to normal? Will they be able to hide their new forms from a very curious Wakimei? What does Vilius have to do with it? Is Beni really to be trusted, or will she just end it all for the knights?Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : What Just Happened?

Chooki wrapped his tail around his paws and rested his head between them. _Being a cat isn't too bad._ He thought_. But if the others are like this as well, who knows what they are!_ Chooki had no clue why he was a cat, but when he woke up that morning, he was a cat, plain simple. So he used a pencil in his mouth to email his friends to meet him at the shop_. I wonder how they would do that if they were like that anyways. They would be spotted. Well… I guess I snuck in through the window so….._ He knew Ceylan was already here before him, because he was the one to wake up Chooki about the situation anyways that morning. Chooki tried to talk to Ceylan, but he just told Chooki to go away, so Chooki could not see him. But with his new ears, Chooki could hear scrapes up above…..which scared him a bit.

As Chooki was about to fall back asleep, the window smashed open, sending shards of glass everywhere. He watched as Toxsa stumbled through, landing facedown. "So hard to fly with these things."

Chooki's eyes widened as he observed Toxsa's new form. He had stone gray skin, bright yellow eyes, sharp fangs, a large pair of gray stone wings on his back, and a sort of muzzle. "A gargoyle?!" he screamed.

Toxsa looked up at him and let his mouth drop open. "Chooki? You're a cat?"

Chooki just nodded his head as they exchanged how it happened to them. Chooki told the gargoyle that Cey was upstairs, but wouldn't come down.

"He must of turned into something pretty extreme." Toxsa concluded. It was then they heard the bell above the door as Guren walked in. He had a white hoodie pulled over his head, but you could tell that he was surprised at his two friends new shape. So e pulled off his hoodie to reveal a pair of scarlet wolf ears, and a wolf tail. "So you're a werewolf?" Toxsa asked. Guren winced at the word and did not reply.

They heard a crashing upstairs and quickly ran up to Ceylan's temporary room. "Are you okay Ceylan?" Guren called.

"I'm fine. Just fell. On these stupid legs. Go away."

The three looked at each other uneasily and Guren decided to try again.

"Listen Ceylan, it happened to us to you know!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What are you guys?"

"I'm a werewolf, Chooki's a cat, and Toxsa's a gargoyle! What are you?"

Silence…..

"I really don't want to show you….."

"Do I have to break the door down!?" Toxsa yelled.

Silence….

"You guys really need to see?"

"Yes!" they called in union.

Silence…

"Fine." The boys heard scraping on the ground as it became louder as Ceylan approached the door. As the door opened, the boy's let their mouths drop. Ceylan just moaned. "That's what I thought."

Ceylan looked normal with his blue and white jacket if you just looked at his upper half, but his bottom half was replaced with that of a deer. The spotted brown back, the puffy tail, and all four legs and hooves. He even had a pair of dark brown deer ears on the side of his head. After a bit of awkward silence, Chooki spoke up.

"So you're a deertaur? CeyDeer?"

Ceylan just huffed, and turned, bucking Chooki down the stairs. They looked to see Chooki sprawled on the floor uncomfortly.

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yay! Finally get to write about deertaurs, cats, and werewolves! TRIPLE-COMBO! I will still update my other fanfics, don't worry. **

**I want to take a quick vote for two things I plan to do, but I want you guys to help me pick the main character out.**

**First, what character should I make a drawing of from my fanfictions? You can pick CeyDeer from this one, the Werecat from Eclipse, and WolfGuren or DragonChooki from Wolf and Dragon.**

**Second, which character should I make a crazy poem for? Same options as above. **

**The winner of the drawing vote will be posted on my DeviantART account (OctavianShadows), and the poem will be posted here! Send your vote in reviews or PM's and I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So What Now?

The team had awkward expressions as they sat in the living room. Chooki was curled up on the arm of the couch, Toxsa and Guren were on the couch and Ceylan was sitting down next to them on the floor.

Guren was the first to break the very awkward silence. "So….. anyone want to explain how this happened?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier This Morning:<strong>_

_Chooki stirred in his bed, ignoring the rays of light shining through the slits of his window. That's when he heard the beeping of his watch. He opening his eyes, and yet out a long yawn. He turned to grab the watch next to him when he felt something fluffy in his face. "What the heck?" He stared at the tail, and reached out to grab it when he noticed he had…paws?_

_Chooki yowled and fell out of his bed. He looked over himself. He was a tabby cat. "Why am I a cat?!" That's when he remembered his watch. He jumped up onto his nightstand easily, surprised at how agile he was now. He pressed the message button on his watch, and read Ceylan's text._

_"Hey Chooki. Umm…. We have a problem, meet me at 's shop! Get the others too!"_

* * *

><p><em>Guren finished his waffles, and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he noticed the wolf ears on top of his head. "Oh god…" he gasped as they twitched. He then noticed the tail behind him as well. "What?!"<em>

_That's when he got a text from Chooki._

* * *

><p><em>Toxsa flew through the sky, flapping his wings toward the shop. "I am a gargoyle. WHY AM I A GARGOYLE?!" He had gotten a text from Chooki telling him to go to the shop, so Toxsa assumed that the same may have happened to him. All he knew was that Wakimei was gonna be really mad…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ceylan had to keep rubbing his eyes as observed the deer part of him. "I'm a deer?! WHY?!" He tried to walk to the door when eh just tripped over himself and fell to the ground. That's when he heard three pairs of steps approach his locked door.<em>

_"Are you okay Ceylan?"_

_Darn it. He thought to himself._

* * *

><p>After telling their stories the boys tried to remember any reason why this may be happening, and they remembered a new weapon that Granox had, and it didn't hurt them, but it made them feel pretty weird later… they concluded that that was the reason and discussed the game plan when they heard knocking at the back door of the shop. ("He has a back door? That would have been better than flying through a window." "And you're paying for that window by the way." "-_-") Guren opened the door and Beni walked through, and trailing behind her was a horse with a blanket over its head. The horse had a blackish-brown coat, and a long auburn mane. Guren raised an eyebrow and shut the door. "What's with the horse?"<p>

Beni ignored him and sat in a chair, with the horse going by her. "My friend here wanted to see you guys." She said, patting the horse's muzzle. The horse just snorted in reply. "Nice look you guys." She said sarcastically. Toxsa and Ceylan narrowed their eyes and let out a huff.

That's when Chooki remembered. "Have you seen Gen? He was there when we got shot by the blast… he was probably hit to."

Beni raised a hand to shush him. "I know, he told me, that's why I brought him here."

"What do you mean?"

The horse let out several angry whinnies. "I'm right here you idiot!" The four stared wide eyed at the horse who was just staring at them with angry red eyes.

"G-Gen?" stuttered Toxsa, "You're a horse?" Gen relaxed.

"Yes, now shut up about it."

Beni giggled and reached for the blanket over Gen's head.

"Don't you dare Beni."

But she pulled it off anyways, revealing a long golden horn. The other boy just stared, while Ceylan broke into a fit of laughing. "Hah! This is the best thing yet! Gen is a unicorn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me: It's finally done! Excuse me while I sit in a corner for taking so long. *walks away* **

**Shadarus: GEN IS A UNICOOOOOORRRRRRNNNN! *Laughs* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wakimei Has Really Bad Timing

"Come on Beni!" Gen yelled as Ceylan broke into his laughing fit. Even Chooki and Toxsa laughed a bit under their breath. "I just told you not to do that!"

After a few more minutes of uncontrollable laughing, everyone eventually calmed down. "So, what do we do about our… ya know…" Guren whimpered, holding his tail to keep it from waving back and forth.

Chooki put his head on his paws deep in thought. "Umm… I dunno. But why am I a cat?! You guys are all monsters," Chooki flinched as he got angry looks from his friends. "er... creatures. But I don't get why I'm a cat!"

"Well…" said Beni as she looked down at the small tabby, "In the old books my dad used to read me, some wizard had cats as 'familiars', animals that have magical abilities."

Chooki's ears pricked as he sighed. "Well, that's cool, but I'm still a cat."

The six perked up when they heard a loud knocking at the shop door. "Toxsa! Are you in there?!"

Toxsa's eyes widened. "Shoot! That's my sister!"

"NOW?!" Ceylan yelled as Wakimei continued to knock.

"You told me that Mr. White was gone," she continued, "so I can open this door by force!"

Beni began to push them upstairs, when Ceylan slipped halfway up (he still wasn't used to his legs, so he fell on the way down earlier as well), and they tumbled down the stairs.

"What's with that ruckus you guys are making?" Wakimei asked as she began to barge at the door. The others had to help pull Ceylan and Gen (also incapable of walking on hooves) up the stairs as Wakimei finally got in.

"Go hide!" Beni yelled. "I'll keep her busy!" The boys ran into the closest room and found places to hide.

"I just hope Beni knows what she's doing…" Guren whispered as they heard the two girls downstairs…

"Alright where are you pip- oh!" Wakimei yelled as she walked in the shop. "Hi there… Beni right?"

Beni nodded as Toxsa's sister walked around the room. "Have you seen my brother? He skipped work duty today… and I could've sworn I heard him in here!"

"Nope, haven't seen him." Beni said, completely masking her sense of anxiousness.

Wakimei narrowed her eyes. "Then how come you didn't let me in?"

Beni looked away. "I-I didn't hear you…"

"Riiiiiight. And I suppose cats can talk?"

Beni felt her heart stop at the mention of cats. _Does_ _she know about Chooki?_ She wondered.

"Just kidding! But speaking of… when _did_ Mr. White get a cat?"

"What?" Beni asked as she turned to where Wakimei was looking. Chooki was walking along the railing down the stairs, ears pricked forward, eyes on the girls. "O-oh!" Beni stuttered as she tried to make up a story, fast. "That's my cat actually, his names… uhrm… Lydendor! Yeah, Lydendor!"

Chooki's ears flicked back in discontent of Beni using his knight name. "He is very sweet! Right Lydendor?" She continued as she walked over and petted behind Chooki's ears. The two's eyes averted from each others, but Chooki let out a small purr, instantly letting out a frustrated meow, when he realized that he did.

Chooki quickly ran back up the stairs, tail between his legs. "H-he can be a bit shy sometimes."

Wakimei asked to look around and Beni let her do so. A few minutes later, Wakimei walked back into the main room. "Well…. I guess I'll leave then-." She paused as a loud crushing could be heard upstairs. "What was that?!"

Beni quickly stepped in front of the stairs, her voice shaky. "Y-you can't go up there!"

"Why is that now?"

"Umm…. Cause' you can't." Beni panicked… she was running out of ideas… Wakimei finally decided that she had enough and pushed her way upstairs. Beni followed nervously, hoping that the others would be okay…

* * *

><p>"Gen! Get your tail out of my face!"<p>

"Well then get your wings out of _my_ face you midget!"

"Can you both shut up?!" Ceylan whisper-yelled as Gen and Toxsa argued, both of them squished in the closet. The unicorn and the gargoyle let out frustrated mumbles as they shifted uncomfortably in the closet. Chooki had run downstairs to see how Beni and Wakimei were doing. The boys were all uncomfortable in their hiding places. Guren had rolled under the bed, Gen and Toxsa squishing into the closet. Due to having no hiding places left, Ceylan was just laying on the side of the room's bed, the bed high enough to hide his deer half. He had pulled his hood over his head to cover his deer ears. He hoped Beni wouldn't have to come in, but the hoodie was just an extra precaution.

They flinched as they heard a light scratching at the door. Guren came out from under the bed and opened the door to let an embarrassed looking Chooki into the room. He shut it and rolled under the bed again. Chooki rolled his eyes as he heard another snip from Gen and Toxsa in the closet. "The closet? Really?"

"What is Wakimei doing?" Guren asked.

"Yeah… she's soooorta coming up the stairs right now."

"WHAT?!" The others all yelled at once. That's when they heard Wakimei walking up the stairs, Beni trying her best to stop her. Ceylan bent over to keep his whole body hidden as the door opened, Wakimei and Beni walking in.

"See? No one here!" Beni said nervously. Chooki was sitting on the bed, and meowed. Wakimei rolled her eyes as they prepared to leave, but then Chooki, Ceylan, and Guren heard Gen shifting the closet (their new ears allowing them to hear it). The closet finally was unable to support Gen and Toxsa, and the closet door burst open, Gen rolling out and crashing to the floor right in front of Wakimei and Beni. Toxsa was still in the closet however, and his eyes were wide as he hid in the shadows of the door as Wakimei let out a loud scream.

"WHAT?! IT'S A FREAKING UNICORN! WHY IS THERE A UNICORN?!" Wakimei screamed. Gen tried to stand as he muttered a few swears under his breath.

Ceylan rose a bit, being careful not to show any of his deer body, his hood over his head, and Wakimei jumped as he saw the top half of the deertaur over the bed. "Calm down Wakimei… just stay calm." Wakimei began to calm down a bit, Ceylan successfully hiding his deer half.

Guren shifted under the bed, turning as he tried to stay out of Wakimei's line of sight. But, as he turned, he accidentally kicked Ceylan right in the side of his deer half, and the bluette shot up, letting out a loud bleating sound. Ceylan's hands flew over his mouth from the bleating, his hood falling down, and his deer parts perfectly visible. Wakimei screamed again.

Chooki's ears flattened against his head, his sensitive ears ringing after the older girl's screaming. "Can everyone just SHUT UP!" he yowled. His tail instantly slapped over his mouth as Wakimei stared at him.

"C-Chooki?" Wakimei said, staring at him unbelievingly. "You-you're a cat! And," she said pointing at Ceylan, who was staring back nervously. "he's half- deer!"

Ceylan crossed his arms, looking offended. Gen huffed, looking up at Wakimei. "Yeah, we all turned up like this." He said.

Wakimei just blinked at the unicorn, stuttering. "G-Gen? W-What do you mean everyone?"

Guren rolled out from under the bed, his wolf ears and tail waving around freely. "He means that me, Ceylan, Toxsa, Gen, and Chooki are monsters."

Wakimei tilted her head confusedly before something dawned on her. "Wait then- my brother!"

Wakimei searched around for her brother, Toxsa staying hidden in the closet. Ceylan rolled his eyes and trotted over to the closet (Wakimei still a bit freaked out) and pulled an unhappy Toxsa out.

Wakimei gasped and ran over to her brother, looking him over. "Oh Toxsa…" she grabbed one of his wings, letting go when Toxsa pulled them back.

"I'm fine sis'." He said, rolling his eyes. After a minute, Wakimei backed off.

"So, anyone want to explain?"

* * *

><p>"I see…" Wakimei said, the group in the living room, Gen and Ceylan on the floor. Beni and Chooki were still keeping their distance from what happened earlier. "So Ceylan's a deertaur, Chooki's a familiar, Gen's a unicorn, Toxsa's a gargoyle, and Guren's a… <em>werewolf<em>." Wakimei said that last part worriedly, looking at the sunset outside of the window.

Guren cocked his head at the worried tone. "What's wrong Wakimei?"

"It's just that… you're a werewolf…"

The other's eyes widened as they realized where she was going.

"…and tonight's a full moon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me: Before you ask, I have NO idea why it takes me so long to update this story.**

**Neku: It's been 7 months. 7 FREAKING MONTHS.**

**Luna: Thy should be ashamed.**

**Me: MEHMEHMEH Anyways, please review, and ROCK ON!**


End file.
